Two Sides of the Same Sickle
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: For all the bits and pieces that never made it into 'Time To Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is', a collection of short stories all about Turais and co.


**Two Sides of the Same Sickle**

_x_

**Prologue  
**_This Little Pit-stop_

"Why am I being reborn."

It wasn't really a question, because he'd asked it so many times without answer it'd long since stopped being an enquiry. It was more of a routine now, the usual greeting.

He'd been known by many names, Kanebti, Renatus, Octavius, Barra, Forin... Harry. There had been more, but those names had been the few that stuck around. He'd been born to many parents, to Egyptian royalty, to an Emperor, a small pure-blood couple, an overworked farmer, a solider and his wife, to two people fighting in a war. He'd been many different blood types, pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born.

Each time he'd been reborn with magic, it was written into the very core of his soul to be so. Each life he held his Hallows close to his chest, unwilling to part with the trio of items that told him all these lives were connected, no matter if he was reborn in the future or in the past.

That, and there was always this little pit-stop.

He was sat over on one of the benches, a dark blot upon the white landscape, a raven surrounded by snow. There was no Dumbledore to greet him this time, hadn't been since the first time. It was always the same figure that greeted him.

"Little Master."

And there was the usual reply.

Brushing his hair back from his face, Harry willed up new clothing for himself, no longer worried by his naked state. One could only appear before Death so many times before nudity no longer led to any discomfort or embarrassment.

Slowly seating himself upon the floor as per the usual routine, Harry folded his legs beneath himself, running one hand through his wild hair. He always came back to this appearance, always the same one when he was back here.

"Death is an eternity," the being murmured, the black eyes slowly rising to look at Harry from where they'd been inspecting long thin hands.

Harry nodded duly, resting his head in one hand, elbow propped upon his knee.

"I'm well aware."

"And you are it's master. A Master can never be harmed by their Servant, it is not the way of things. But, the balance must be maintained. No one can live forever."

This actually surprised Harry.

It was almost an answer, hidden away in that gravelly tone. Death could not harm him, could not take him at all. But no one could live forever. So here he was, instead recreating new realities with every life he led, every ripple came from the movement of his fingers, of his actions impacting on all around him. All that he did changed so much every time.

"And this time?"

Death offered him a look, blank of any emotion and leading to no new clues at all.

"A boon."

By this point, Harry was already on his feet, having twisted around to head for the train, ready for the next life. It didn't do well to remain here, otherwise he'd start searching for answers that Death did not care for.

"Good to Know."

* * *

**A lot of people asked why Harry is being reborn, well, this sort of answers it. This is just before Harry is reborn into the body of Turais Black.**

**And yes, the boon that Death refers to is Harry getting to have siblings for the first time.**

**.**

**Also, at the request of some more male Harry, I begin writing;**

**The Biggest Toad in the Puddle  
In which the Master of Death finds himself reborn and Jiraiya realizes he has no idea what to do with a kid. Good thing the brat apparently came self-sufficient.  
**(Basically a Harry reborn story, a HPxNaruto crossover with bumbling daddy Jiraiya and ready to unleash a hero-complex Harry)

**.**

**Anyway, the sort of sequel. This won't have the surprisingly quick update speed that it's brother did -sorry if that's what you're hoping for- I'll be going slow with this, more like a whimsical thing. Any questions -like what will Sirius and James get up to in the Aurors, how's Harry's expadition going, what was Rabastan's reaction to the arrest of his brother ect-, anything you'd like to have seen -ie, Turais' exams from the examiners POV, Voldemort's trial ect- then leave a review and if I can fit it in/have an idea how to write it, I'll post it,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
